


Whatever it Takes

by futuremrsgubler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is a Member of the BAU (Criminal Minds), Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuremrsgubler/pseuds/futuremrsgubler
Summary: As the reader has discovered, the BAU has an...unconventional way of welcoming their new team members.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-As implied with the type of relationship the reader has with the team, everything that happens in this fic is consensual.

As you open the glass doors of the BAU, you pull your coat shut tighter over the low cut red mini dress you're wearing. Entering with Emily and Penelope by your side, you glance at the clock that reads 11pm and sigh to yourself.

The team finally had a night off after continuously being gone for almost a month on back to back cases. You, Emily, and Garcia had decided to go out to a club in celebration of the start to a few days off. Unfortunately, two hours and three drinks into your night, you all received texts from Hotch. He urged everyone to come in as soon as possible because a case had come up and it seemed to be time sensitive. He said to meet in the round table room for a quick debrief, then expect to get on the jet shortly after.

As you passed through the bullpen, you noted how the entire floor appeared to be empty. Most of the lights were off, except for Reid's desk lamp and the lit up offices at the top of the stairs.

The three of you filed into the room and took your seats, quickly becoming aware of how you were the last ones to arrive. You also noticed how comfortable everyone else looked. Spencer was wearing a sweatshirt that was easily two sizes too big for him, Derek in sweatpants, JJ in a cotton longsleeve and leggings, Rossi in a half-zip up, and Hotch—well, you weren't surprised to see Hotch wearing a suit, regardless of how late it was.

You internally groaned as you sat down and your fitted dress scrunched at your thighs, prompting you to pull it down more despite having a coat on over it.

Derek leaned back in his chair and whistled while looking between you, Garcia, and Prentiss. "Looks like someone's night out got interrupted."

You reply, "Mhm, girls night." You reached for one of the files laying on the table.

"And no invite for me?" He put a hand over his chest, "I'm hurt."

You rolled your eyes and laughed alongside Emily before being the tone of the room switched with Hotch's voice. "Let's get started." Everyone brought their attention to the screen where images of crime scenes appeared.

-

Hotch had just finished explaining the case, which you learned was in Vermont, and told everyone to grab their bags. "We need to get there as soon as possible. Wheels up in 10."

Just as everyone started to push their chairs away from the table, he spoke again. "Wait..." He was looking down at his phone and seemed to be growing frustrated with whoever he was texting. "Change of plans. The jet is having engine issues so we'll be flying commercial."

There was a collective groan from everyone. You had all become somewhat spoiled when it came to flying due to always having the jet on hand.

Hotch continued, "The next flight from Washington D.C. to Burlington isn't for another four hours, so we'll get started here before leaving."

-

It had been a little over an hour and the team had made more progress than anyone expected. You hit a wall though, when you needed access to files from the county police department but found out they hadn't been digitized. Because of this, everyone was sitting around the table talking, mostly about things that weren't related to the case.

You decided to go get a cup of coffee, or anything that would wake you up. Unfortunately, at the same time you were trying to push your chair out, Reid was walking behind you with a freshly poured cup of coffee for himself. Your chair bumped into him and he stumbled, resulting in the majority of his coffee landing on your coat.

"Y/n! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you getting up I was just-"

You smiled up at him, "It's fine Spence, don't worry about it. I have clothes in my go bag and I'm not exactly in flight attire right now anyways." Before standing up, you pulled off your coat, revealing the tiny red dress you were wearing.

Your heels clicked as you crossed the room to the wall your bag rested against, oblivious to how many eyes were watching you.

You leaned down and opened your bag shuffling through it to find a comfortable pair of pants and a tshirt. Every few seconds you tugged at the back of your dress, feeling it ride up the back of your thighs every time you moved. When you finally found an outfit you wanted, you stood up and turned around to see everyone looking at you. Many eyebrows were raised.

You looked around the room like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to say or what they saw. Or how much they saw. "I...um...I'm-"

Hotch rubbed his forehead and cut you off. "God, what a fucking slut," he said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sir, I'm sorry if-" Again though, he didn't let you finish.

"On the table."

"What?"

"Get on the table."

You looked around the table at everyone's amused faces before hopping up to be seated on the edge of it.

Six months ago you had joined the BAU. It was then that you learned what made the team as...close as they were. They had certain traditions and 'hazing' that was different from anything you had ever experienced before, at a job at least.

They team was essentially all fucking each other. It confused you considering multiple of them were in committed relationships, but you weren't exactly allowed to ask questions. After a month of working with them, they told you about their situation.

It was all up to you, you didn't have to do anything you weren't comfortable with. But they made their offer clear. If you acted as a submissive to the entire team for a year, you would be able to join them in their activities freely for the rest of your career with them.

Of course, after consideration, you agreed. It wasn't like it was a weekly occurrence, it happened once or maybe twice a month. Although being a submissive required a lot of doing, you also got a fair share of receiving. On top of that everyone on the team was unusually good looking, which definitely incentivized your decision.

While they called you their 'submissive', it wasn't a full on BDSM relationship. You had been involved in a full on relationship like that before and didn't particularly enjoy or dislike it. What you liked about the team dynamic was that there were multiple things going on at once, it wasn't just one person with full control over you. You had a safeword, they each had their own little nicknames for you, some of them had names you had to call them, and everything else that came with a traditional dom/sub relationship.

Hotch now moved closer to where you sat on the table. He grabbed your knees and pulled your legs apart, revealing a black pair of lace underwear you were wearing. Everyone else just watched.

Not taking his eyes off you he commanded, "Garcia, shut the blinds please. Just in case."

She giggled and moved towards the windows, "Yes, sir."

Your breathes quickened as Hotch stood there in between your legs, waiting for him to do something. Anything. The suspense was unbearable as his finger traced circled on the knees of your spread legs and moved his eyes every few moments back and forth from your gaze to between your thighs.

He finally removed his hands and put them around his tie instead, working quickly to pull it off. Without warning, he shoved you so that your back fell against the table.

"Emily, get that dress off of her."

You didn't hear a response but were soon met with Emily's warm hands reaching under you to work the zipper. She slid it down slowly, tracing her fingers along your back and making sure to let them linger over the back of your bra. When she was done unzipping it, you pulled your arms out of the straps and she tugged at the hem until it slipped off your body.

Emily stepped away and a firm hand met your underwear. You could tell it was Hotch and even though his touch was barely there, you squirmed at it. You tried scooting down the table to get more pressure against it, but the second you moved he took his hand away.

You heard faint whispering and suddenly Reid was sitting on the table next to your chest. He grabbed one of your breasts through your bra and gently massaged it, causing you to softly arch your back.

At the same time, Emily's hand traced along your inner thighs. She trailed her fingers up and down your slit, over your underwear. You gasped when she reached your clit, but the friction was only there for a fraction of a second.

Spencer continued, leaning his head down and licking and sucking along the curves of your breasts. After a minute he removed your bra and brought his mouth to your nipple. His teeth grazed against it and simultaneously he pinched the other, causing you to whine. Reid's mouth moved up your collarbone and your neck, all while Emily continued to tease you.

Eventually, both of them stopped and you were forced to stay laying there in nothing but your underwear, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the next move.

It felt like forever, but finally you felt someone new sitting in front of your legs. You heard a light buzz and before you could realize what was happening, you felt a vibrator being pushed lightly over your pussy. You leaned your head up to see it's JJ holding it, but right away Penelope pulled it back down onto the table.

You noticed her dress was off now and she stood over you in only a bra and her underwear. "Now, you're going to help me out a little bit. And be good because then you'll get a reward, okay?" You nodded in response.

She slid her bra off and leaned over you, lifting one of her breasts into your mouth. You opened your mouth more, allowing it full entrance. Your tongue slid against her nipple the way Spencer's did to yours a few minutes prior. She moaned softly, and you continued sucking.

You noticed that the more pleased Penelope sounds, the more pleasure JJ gave you. You continued twirling your tongue and in return received longer, and stronger, amounts of vibrations against your core. Though you did realize that JJ has altogether avoided your clit, which became increasingly frustrating.

You groaned when you feel the vibrator pull away, and see Morgan pushing JJ to the side. He looked up at Garcia and said, "You gotta share, babygirl."

She seemed irritated but walked away. Meanwhile Derek situated himself in front of your pussy, he licked his lips and pushed your legs further apart. Your body jolted at the force of his tongue slamming into you, and you ached for more stimulation.

His mouth worked along your inner thighs, kissing all around your core and occasionally tapping his tongue against your clit which forced you to whine. Again.

You heard light clinking noise of metal and tried to see what it was. Before you could though, Hotch leaned over you and tied your wrists snugly together with the tie he had recently taken off. You couldn't protest because you were too preoccupied with the warmth of Derek's tongue lapping against you.

Emily walked over to and you jolted at the feeling of cold metal against your breasts. She put the nipple clamps on you and cooed in your ear, "Be good pet, you know if you struggle it will only be worse."

You nodded in understandment, not wanting to have to deal with an actual punishment.

JJ was almost completely naked too now, she sat down on the table next to you, but you were too focused on the tingling in your core to pay any attention to her. That was, until she pulled at the chain on the nipple clamps.

You cried out, "Ahhh!"

"Shh, shh..." JJ hummed. She traced a finger over your mouth while lighting tugging on the chain with her other hand. You sucked on her fingers and she watched, all while you tried to hold back your building orgasm.

After a minute JJ removed her fingers and moved them to over her clit. She rubbed the spit from your mouth over herself and then inserted her fingers into her pussy. Garcia came up from behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek, which led to JJ turning her head and the two of them starting to kiss.

You watched their mouths, JJ's fingers on herself, and knew you wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. Nobody had given you permission to cum yet though, so you knew there wasn't much you could do. You whined in an unconvincing way, "D-Derek please, please stop it's-I'm-"

He kept going though, forcing you to hold back. All you wanted was to let go and be overwhelmed with pleasure, but you knew if you did the punishment would be unbearable. You kept begging and he kept going, until one of your legs started to shake. It was only then that he pulled away and you felt the orgasm slipping away from you.

You were still lying breathless on the table when Emily came over. You had been too focused on yourself to have realized that she had completely undressed at some point. She climbed onto the table and slid one leg on either side of you.

Emily was situated on top of your stomach, straddling you, when she leaned forward so her face was above yours. Her breasts hung down and one of them accidentally pulled at the chain, eliciting a breathy moan from you. She giggled in response and then kissed you.

You were grateful to have a distraction, your mind having been too focused on the relief that had been stolen from you. After a few moments, she began grinding her hips against you. You gasped at the feeling of moisture from her pussy, rubbing against your stomach.

You didn't have time to process though, because your ears were once again met with the sound of a light buzz. You pulled away from Emily's kiss, and leaned around her body to see that it was Spencer standing between your legs this time.

The vibrations sent through your core when he finally touched you with it were electrifying. Your body moved in rhythm with it in hopes of getting more pressure, but you failed.

"Look at how pathetic she looks," Emily said to JJ, and they both laughed. The warmth grew between your legs at the thought of them staring at you all layed out like this, laughing.

Confusion hit you when you saw JJ, still sitting on the table, coming closer to you. Emily looked between the two of you and nodded. Her grinding against you didn't stop but she said, "Make JJ cum and maybe one of us will finally fuck you, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress."

With that, JJ turned to straddle your face and your tongue quickly tasted the liquid practically dripping out of her. The immediate wetness of your tongue caused her to moan, which made Emily grind harder on top of your stomach, and Spencer let the vibrator rest on your clit for an extra few seconds.

Once again, the more pleasure you gave them, the more you received.

Your mouth devoured JJ, flicking your tongue, moving it up and down her entrance, sliding it in for a moment only to pull it right back out. Your focus faltered at the sound of someone's moans, and you turned to see Garcia sitting in a chair on top of Rossi, while Morgan sucked along her neck.

Quickly, you returned your focus to the task at hand. You dragged your tongue over JJ's clit, back and forth rapidly. Her hips began to grind along your face, and you knew she was close. Her legs started shaking, and after a few more seconds of riding your tongue, she reached her climax. She stayed sitting there for a moment, regaining her energy while your tongue sat inside her.

As she got off of you, Emily pulled harshly against the chains on your nipples a few times, causing your back to arch. You couldn't move much though, given that she was still sitting on top of you.

"Please Mistress," you begged breathlessly, "I did what you asked. Can I please cum now?" You squeezed your eyes shut at the increased speed of the vibrations against your pussy as Spencer stuck the vibrator inside of you.

"Pet..." she pulled at the chain again, even harder than before. "I didn't ever say you would be able to cum, I said you would get fucked."

You whined at the realization of your mistake, and Emily climbed off of you. Reid abruptly took the vibrator away from you again, leaving your whole body trembling at the thought of finishing.

Hotch came back over to you, and though you were still laying down, pulled you closer to him by grabbing the backs of your knees. He leaned over you, the cold metal of his belt resting against your pussy which almost made you shiver. Saying nothing, his mouth met your neck, gently tugging at your skin every now and then.

When he finally pulled away, he looked into your eyes and asked, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes please, Sir." You knew it wouldn't bring you the relief you so desperately craved, but it was better than nothing.

He sat down in a chair and pulled his pants and boxers down his legs then off from around his ankles. He then pulled you onto his lap and admired you for a few moments. He proceeded to say, "This is going to hurt a little." He unclasped the chain from one of your nipples, causing you to moan in pain and pleasure. Hotch moved his mouth down to it and gently licked in attempt to soothe it. He then did the same to the other.

He adjusted you on his lap, gently setting you down on his cock. You squirmed at the warmth that now filled you up, eager for friction again.

Hotch didn't move though.

"Sir-"

"No. No moving yet." He looked around the room, "Reid, come here."

An aching grew inside of you and you began to regret ever asking for him to fuck you.

When Spencer came over to you, Hotch motioned up towards your breasts and he nodded. Reid began gently massaging your breasts, around your nipples and applying pressure to them every now and then. You continually moaned and tried to sit up and down for a small amount of relief, but Hotch placed two firm hands on your hips.

He held you down tight against him, not allowing any movement.

As Spencer continued to massage you while you sat, umoving, Emily came over to stand behind Hotch. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before leaning over so that her breast was above his face. He eagerly tilted his head up to grab it with his mouth, gently licking and sucking on it.

The sight between lack of movement became, once again, too much for you to handle. "Please I-"

That earned you a sharp slap against your clit from Hotch. He said nothing but you got the message.

It felt like an eternity before you were allowed to do anything, and time went even slower after Spencer walked away, leaving you sitting on top of Hotch, watching him and Emily. Finally, Emily pulled away and Hotch returned his attention to you.

The pleading look in your eyes earned a nod from him and his grip on you loosened. You moved yourself up and down on top of him, starting slowly and then speeding up. You followed the pace his hands set and started going even faster.

Your breasts jiggled with every bounce and Hotch firmly gripped one of them, causing you to throw your head back.

"Such a good little slut."

You groaned at the name he called you and continued fucking him.

After a few minutes, you felt him begin to quiver inside of you. "Are you ready to take my cum like the whore you are?" You nodded. In a matter of moments, you felt him spill inside of you. You bit the corner of your lip at the warm that came with his cum as he pulled out and it dripped down the side of your leg. "You've been so good, I think it's time we reward you."

He lifted you up and set you back on the table. Everyone seemed to notice, and came over to around you, except for Rossi and Penelope. What you had learned through your time with the team was that Rossi was more of a watcher when it came to the group.

Emily and JJ sat on the table on either side of you and it was Reid who now took the position between your legs. You wondered what they were going to do but your train of thought was cut off by the sensation of Emily's tongue sloppily licking your clit. You gasped and she pulled away, moving her mouth to kiss up and down your stomach.

JJ started kissing between your breasts and down to parts of your stomach where Emily wasn't. Your body shook when the tip of Reid's cock slowly slipped over your clit. He rubbed it up and down your slit, pushing it in the slightest bit before pulling it out again.

You managed out a whine, "Please."

JJ continued down your stomach and Emily brought her fingers down to your clit. She just let them rest there for a minute, until Spencer thrust into you, going from 0 to 100. That was when she started rubbing light circles over it, as Spencer rammed himself against you.

Just when you thought there was too much going on, you saw Hotch standing behind your head. He dragged his fingers along your neck and to under your chin, "Open."

Your mouth fell open and it was soon filled with his cock. He moved his hips forward and backward, giving you something to think about other than all the places you were being touched.

JJ's warm kisses on your stomach, Emily's soft fingers against your clit, and Spencer's urgent thrusts were beginning to be too much. Your breath got heavier but that only made it more enjoyable for Hotch, causing him to pull at a small chunk of your hair.

From between your legs you heard Spencer say, "Oh...ohh I'm gonna..."

He didn't have to finished that sentence because you felt him cum inside of you the same way Hotch had earlier. Emily rubbed her fingers faster and faster, causing you to lift your hips and you could've sworn you heard Hotch groan.

You felt him twitch inside of your mouth and braced yourself for what was coming. He stroked the back of your head and then came in your mouth, sending his cum trickling down the back of your throat.

When he pulled away from you, you looked down to Emily and JJ and said, "I'm so...so close."

Emily smiled at you and replied, "Show us how you come like the good girl you are."

Her words pushed you over the edge, and waves of pleasure crashed over you. Your body spasmed and back arched, you bit down hard on the side of your lip. Tremors were sent through your legs and white spots blurred your vision. When it was over, you fell back against the table panting. 

Emily and JJ got off of you and the table and Hotch lifted your upper body so that you were sitting up. "You did so good for us." He planted a kiss on the top of your forehead.

"Come with us," JJ motioned over to her and Emily, "we'll help you get cleaned up before we have to go."


End file.
